


Shirked Responsibilities

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Wizardverse [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Disputes, M/M, Prostitution, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seid takes his husband to task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirked Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> A ton of sex worker shaming as well as a repeated misogynistic slur (“whore”) and descriptions of unhealthy relationships in and out of a D/s context

Seid paces around the bedroom that he shares with Acodiel, tension showing in his broad shoulders through the fine linen of his undershirt. He refuses to look at his husband even when the younger demon tries to interrupt him and the look in his silver-rimmed eyes is a terrible one.

“I had to do it,” Acodiel insists when one of Seid’s passes around the room comes close to where he sits on the edge of their marital bed with his fingers tangled in the curls of his crimson hair. “I was getting too attached—”

Seid snarls wordlessly at his husband, fangs bared in anger. “That was not your choice to make,” he growls and the atmosphere in the room changes. “Zeke was ours to take care of. You don’t just get to throw people away when they become important to you and you certainly don’t get to do it and act as though it was a choice you had to make.” The tall incubus pushes a hand through his short black hair and then turns his back on his husband. “He trusted us and you betrayed that trust.”

Acodiel flinches and his head hangs. “What did you want me to do,” he says while staring down at his knees, “Keep him? I’m the damn king. I can’t just take in every single whore that I sleep with. I have a reputation to—”

“Shut your damn mouth,” Seid snaps at his husband. “You and I both know damn well that no one cares about your reputation. Give me a real reason for why you cancelled our account at the brothel or I’m leaving.”

“Leaving,” Acodiel repeats as though the words don’t register. “You’d leave me for a little whore?” He crosses his arms over his chest and scowls. “Do you really think that he cared for us for a minute? We were his  _job_ , Seid. Nothing more.”

Seid blows a frustrated breath through his parted lips and shakes his head. “He was ours,” he insists, already tired of repeating himself for his husband. “We were with him twice a week for four months straight. I can’t believe you’d think that none of this matters.” He covers his face with both of his hands because he can’t make himself  _look_ in his husband’s direction. “Trust me, Acodiel. You were wrong.”

Acodiel scoffs as the simmering heat of his anger warms his face. “And how exactly do you know that?”

“I went to see him,” Seid admits in a soft voice. “The madam wouldn’t even let me in the door. That’s how I found out that you cancelled our account with the house.” He frowns and his eyes grow shadowed. “You didn’t even stay to take care of the after care. You just left after he passed out and—” Seid trails off as he starts to pace again in wide circles. His hands are shaking. “How could you be so cruel?”

Acodiel’s lip twists in a sneer. He doesn’t know why he feels so angry with Seid, but he can’t back down. Not when  _he_  is supposed to be the one in charge in their relationship. Not when it broke his heart to leave Zeke alone in that big bed all fucked out.

“I’m a king, remember?” He tosses his hair over one shoulder and tries to affect a regal look as the older incubus continues pacing and muttering. “It’s my job to be cruel. And why are you so worked up about this? I thought you liked being the only man in my life.” He taps his fingers on the side of the bed. “Or do you miss having the little whore call you sir that much?”

Seid throws his hands up into the air. “I refuse to talk to you when you’re like this,” he announces, tone exasperated. “When you’re ready to admit that you’ve done something wrong, send a messenger to find me.” He marches towards the doors with his back ramrod straight.

“Where are you going?” Acodiel’s question is phrased in a soft tone and he hangs back as Seid’s long fingers curl into fists and his cheek tenses with anger.

“I’m going to try and fix things with Zeke,  _my king_.” The disdain in his voice is a touchable thing. “It’s the least I can do.”


End file.
